Unwanted Influence
by FractalJan
Summary: After reading an article in the newspaper, Dean and Sam go to Saint Paul, Minnesota to investigate some gruesome deaths supposedly commited by a young woman. Dean get's more than he bargained for when he comes in contact with the true killer.


Hi everyone. I've enjoyed writing for sometime, but this is my first venture into fanfiction, so reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters. Eric Kripke, you rock, thanks for giving us such an awsome concept and rock'n characters to play with.

The sun sat low on the horizon, it's last rays barely warming the evening air. Eliza shivered. She asked herself again and again what drove her to this point. This mess was surely way over her head. But, she needed answers. She heard a car door shut and glanced over to see a man exiting the vehicle. He was tall with short cut brown hair and carried a duffle bag. She pulled her sweater more tightly around her and watched as the stranger approached. She wanted him to have to come to her. She didn't want to betray the fact that she needed something from him. That would put her at a disadvantage, and she would not play the helpless damsel in distress.

When he got within speaking distance she hesitated for a moment, shocked by his striking hazel eyes framed by long lashes. He had a strong jaw and she could tell even through his T-shirt and flannel that he was well built. He had to be the single most attractive man she had ever seen. Eliza took a moment to push her long red hair out of her face while she recovered.

"Did you bring it?" she asked.

The man lifted the duffle bag and set it on the park bench, one hand casually resting on top. Eliza slowly reached toward the case, not wanting to appear too eager. "What do you want for it?" she asked, the small quaver in her voice betraying her nervousness.

"Nothing," he removed his hand from the case.

She pulled her hand back. "I don't believe it. No one would take this kind of risk without some sort of personal gain."

"Maybe I'm just a nice guy," his mouth twitched up into a placating half smile.

"Fine." She tried to portray an aura of confidence as she took the suitcase, but she couldn't help backing up a step once she had it. "Thank you." She turned to walk away.

"I can help you."

Eliza froze mid-step and then turned back to face him.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, helping you will save a lot of lives."

She bit her bottom lip as if she had a hard decision to make, when in reality she really didn't want to have to do this alone. "I don't even know your name."

"Dean…Dean Winchester."

"Eliza." She clutched the duffle bag tightly in her right hand. "Okay, lets go. But we're taking my car."

"I'm okay with that. You are a good driver though, right?"

"I guess you're about to find out."

2 Days Earlier

Eliza grabbed her coat and ran for the door. This was her life-changing interview, and if she left right now she'd make it just in time. She reached her sedan and snapped her fingers. "Crap." Turning she ran back to the house to get her keys, but the knob wouldn't turn. She slammed the door in frustration. "You have got to be kidding me! This is not happening! Jenny! Jenny wake up!" She shouted while pounding on the front door. She new the attempt was futile seeing as how her roommate worked graveyards at the hospital and was the soundest sleeper she'd ever met. Eliza climbed over the gate to the backyard and headed for the back door. She scooped up a large rock and looked at it for a moment, "Jenny is going to kill me." After a deep breath she unceremoniously tossed the rock at the glass window on the door. She flinched as the glass shattered and then carefully knocked away the loose shards of glass before reaching through and unlocking the door. Glass crunched under her boots as she dashed over to grab her keys off the island. She wasn't really comfortable with leaving the house like this so she ran upstairs to wake Jenny. Not even bothering to knock she walked into the room and opened the blinds. "Jenny. Wake up. Listen, I had to break the window to get my keys so you might want to call a window place. I'll pay for it of course." Jenny didn't answer and Eliza realized Jenny still had the blanket pulled over her head. "Jenny come on, I'm already late!" Agitated, Eliza pulled the comforter back roughly and froze. The scream that escaped her mouth carried her horror with it. The bed sheets were covered in blood. Jenny laid there, the empty eye sockets of her bloody skull starring back at Eliza.


End file.
